


Trust

by IllusiveSoul



Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:14:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26785744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IllusiveSoul/pseuds/IllusiveSoul
Summary: Thane and Shepard learn to trust.
Relationships: Thane Krios/Female Shepard
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	Trust

**Author's Note:**

> For Kinktober using prompts from wickedwitchofthe wilds on tumblr
> 
> Day 2 : Blindfold

"Trust me"

With the soothing sound of the drell's voice, Shepard felt her resolve vanish. All sense of reluctance and resistance went away under the soft touch of Thane's fingers. He moved his hands across her neck, smiling as he felt the shivers of her skin and the small gasps that left her mouth.

They were both honed for war and death, each used to bring death for so many people in their own ways.

And here they were, believing in someone like they hadn't in a long time.

The dark piece of fabric neatly covered the woman's eyes. He heard the small grunt of concern that left her lips. Involuntary.

She wasn't used to not being in control.

But he knew how senses were enhanced when one was blocked.

He smiled as her hands caressed his head as he kissed his way down her neck and between her chests, her gasps growing louder.

He smiled when he went out of her reach as he delicately licked her toned and muscular stomach, kissing every scar as if he could make it fade, taking her pain away.

And he loved when he placed his head between her legs, burying his face in her pussy, rubbing her clit with his finger as he relished in her taste with each lick he took.

And she didn't try to stop him, because she trusted him.

The thought of that brought him a sense of relief he thought he'd long forgotten.

And he would repay her, in body and soul. But more in body for the time being.


End file.
